


Триколор

by WTF_Spokon_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Юмор, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Spokon_2018/pseuds/WTF_Spokon_2018
Summary: по мотивам Олимпиады





	Триколор

Матрас упруго сопротивлялся, принимая на себя двойной вес. В номерах олимпийской деревни были удобные, но узкие односпальные кровати, что создавало спортсменам некоторые неудобства. Витя старался контролировать себя и действовать с осторожностью, помня о неудачном падении Юри на утренней тренировке. Новые травмы им ни к чему, и так пришлось на произвольную в Команднике поставить Минами. Ушиб с кровоподтёком на бедре уже заметно посинел и доставлял Юри массу болезненных ощущений.

Как тренер Виктор осознавал, что делает всё неправильно: нельзя давать спортсмену дополнительную нагрузку. Но как фигурист понимал, что Юри нужен этот сумасшедший частый секс, чтобы сбросить всевозрастающее давление и постоянное напряжение олимпийского старта. 

Да где же тут удержишься, где будешь контролировать, когда в твоих руках оживает это прекрасное тело! Нетерпеливый и жадный, Юри не принимал полумер и инстинктивно выгибался, насаживаясь плотнее, приподнимал бёдра навстречу толчкам, издавал громкие, совершенно неприличные стоны. Растерял природную скромность и забыл о том, что за тонкой стенкой их прекрасно слышит Минами. 

Часто Виктор ловил себя на мысли, что, словно творец, каждый раз создаёт под себя из Юри это неудержимое, страстное существо. И совершенно не важно, кто ведущий, а кто ведомый. Искренняя реакция, моментально возникшая связь и полноценная отдача – он ни с кем никогда не ощущал подобного! Ни с кем никогда не было так хорошо, но одновременно и сложно. 

Забывшись, Витя коснулся ладонью ушиба, но ошибка вызвала неожиданную реакцию. Юри всем телом вздрогнул, судорожно сжался и кончил, забрызгав белесыми каплями и себя, и любовника.   
Шалые глаза в полумраке комнаты виновато блестели.

– Извини! – Витя склонился, чтобы коснуться губами приоткрывшихся губ, не дать ответным извинениям сорваться с них. С почти болезненным неудовлетворением он выскользнул из Юри, понимая, что на сегодня хватит. С пошлым звуком стянул резинку, девятую из олимпийского набора в тридцать семь штук*, и, помогая себе сам, быстро кончил, невольно смешивая на теле любимого свое и его семя. 

Витя хотел было тут же встать, но Юри, прекрасно изучивший его, успел обхватить за плечи, притянул, вынуждая лечь рядом. Крепко обнимая его на узкой бюджетной кровати, Виктор не к месту вспомнил, что в Сочи постели были широкие и удобные, только Крис жаловался, что не помещается в длину. Действительно, не к месту. Прошлое надо оставлять в прошлом. 

– Это нечестно! – первое, что сказал Юри, когда сбившееся дыхание позволило ему говорить. 

– М? 

– Несправедливо!

Не то, чтобы Витя прямо сейчас был готов ко второму заходу, но если Юри так хочется...

– Я не против снизу, ты же знае…

– Да я не про это. Я о том, что вам запретили выступать под флагом своей страны, и завтра на открытии ты пойдёшь в составе моей сборной. 

Как же порой было трудно понять ход мыслей Юри. Витя уткнулся в его прохладное от пота плечо, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. 

– Это то, что тебя волнует в такой момент?

– Да я всё время об этом думаю!

– И всё же плохой из меня тренер – голову ломаю, чем ты так озадачен эти дни, что до ушибов валишься на прыжках. А ты про флаг. 

– Но это важно! Я решил, я достану маленький, из кармана... 

– И одного чрезмерно справедливого и гордого японца дисквалифицируют, а может, и всю сборную. 

Витя смотрел в блестящие от бури искренних эмоций глаза и чувствовал, насколько Юри остро воспринимает проблему, как волнуется, как хочет поддержать. Да и самого же ещё не отпустило, не перегорело, и любое упоминание о позорном решении неизменно вызывало гнев.

– Это ни к чему, ведь ты и так понесёшь его на себе. 

– Как? Не понимаю. 

Витя приподнялся на локте, собрал пальцем с живота Юри полупрозрачное семя, поднёс к ушибу и, словно великий художник, вдохновенно мазнул.

– Вот тут – красное, синее, белое!

**Author's Note:**

> * – на Олимпийских играх в Корее каждый спортсмен получил по 37 презервативов.


End file.
